Au sein de Chronos
by koliri
Summary: Recueil de fics, sur les relations qu'entretiennent certains Numbers [BardolKranz, NaizerBardol]. Le second chapitre est classé M.
1. Aveugle

**Personnages : Kranz Maduke, Bardolias S. Fanghini  
Spoilers : volume 11  
Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô (bien que ces derniers aient lamentablement plongé dans le OOC la tête la première... et qu'ils s'y soient noyés)  
Note : je retire cette mini-fic des 'neko drabbles' (_note à moi-même: trouver un autre titre_), même s'il est court, je trouve ça mieux de le mettre en tête de ce recueil-là.  
Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture dans la mesure du possible. :)**

**

* * *

**

Il n'a pas toujours été aveugle. Il se battait déjà en tant que Chrono Number avant de perdre la vue. Lorsque ça lui est tombé dessus, il n'a d'abord pas réalisé les conséquences que ça allait forcément entraîner : il n'a pas immédiatement réalisé que sa carrière de Number allait prendre fin, et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer pour lui. Pour quelqu'un qui a fait du combat sa raison de vivre, il ne peut y avoir pire condamnation. Ou plutôt, il ne devrait pas y avoir pire.  
Mais quitter les Numbers, ça veut aussi dire le quitter _lui_. Et ça Kranz ne peut s'y résoudre.

Son partenaire vient le voir alors qu'il est pitoyablement en train de s'entraîner comme il l'a toujours fait, alors qu'il arrive à peine à savoir où lui-même se trouve. A sa grande honte, il ne l'a pas entendu arriver - pas avant qu'il ne fasse éclater une bulle de chewing-gum juste derrière lui. Il sursaute, fait volte-face et veut plaquer la lame de son poignard contre la gorge du nouveau venu - il sait bien de qui il s'agit, et il ne s'en sent que plus humilié. Mais l'autre ricane et évite son coup avec facilité, enserrant son poignet d'une main. Kranz n'insiste pas : inutile de se ridiculiser davantage en se battant dans le noir. Il reste immobile à attendre que l'autre le lâche, et ses prunelles mortes sont figées dans la direction qu'il pense être celle de son visage. Un instant s'écoule, qui lui paraît une éternité - à lui aussi peut-être. L'autre sert un peu plus fort, et son avant-bras commence à l'élancer douloureusement, mais bien sûr il ne le montre pas. Il le sent qui se penche vers lui, et cette sale odeur de café trop sucré qu'il connaît si bien remplit ses narines d'un seul coup.

« J'te préviens direct' : les faibles ont rien à faire ici. Ceux qui sont pas assez forts pour servir Chronos, ils dégagent ! »

Puis il le lâche et tourne les talons, et Kranz ne bouge pas. Du moment où même son partenaire le méprise, il n'a plus sa place ici. Il le sait, il s'est attendu à cette visite, à ce verdict. Mais pas à ce désespoir muet qui se met à hurler dans sa tête ; on l'a entraîné à ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments, et même si celui-ci lui donne le plus grand mal, il n'est pas une exception, ne constitue pas un écart à sa ligne de conduite.  
Alors Bardol s'arrête, les bruits de ses pas ont cessé. Et il parle, mais d'une voix moins chargée de colère que tout à l'heure.

« Ne me déçois pas. »

D'abord Kranz ne comprend pas. _Ne me déçois pas_.

« On est des Numbers, et ça veut dire qu'on continue de se battre même si on nous arrache les bras et les jambes - encore plus si on se fait charcuter, même. Et t'es mon partenaire, j'en accepterai aucun autre. »

Plus tard, Bardol se défend en prétextant qu'il a dit ça pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver avec un boulet : un imbécile du style de Janus qui déprécie ouvertement sa façon de procéder, ou pire, un faible du même acabit qu'Heartnet, qui se refuse à ne pas épargner les femmes et les enfants.  
Kranz hoche simplement la tête de cet air impassible qui lui est propre, et fera mine de le croire. Mais ces quelques mots, _je n'en accepterai aucun autre_, qui sous-entendaient presque que Bardol désobéirait aux ordres donnés, ces mots-là Kranz les tourne et les retourne dans un coin de sa tête, pour s'en souvenir et les garder précieusement.


	2. Hôpital

**Personnages : Kranz Maduke, Bardolias S. Fanghini, Belzé Rochefort  
Spoilers : volume 11  
Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki**

* * *

Leurs pas rapides claquent dans le couloir ; les deux hommes n'ont pas à se frayer un chemin, les gens s'écartent d'eux-mêmes à leur passage, par respect ou par crainte. Une bulle de chewing-gum éclate.

« J'ai du mal à croire que Kerberos se soit fait vaincre, dit celui qui porte un casque.  
- Moi c'que j'ai du mal à croire, c'est que c'est Belouga et Naizer qui ont morflé, réplique son partenaire, Et que Janus s'en soit tiré à peu près indemne. J'te jure...

Ses mandibules s'activent plus férocement sur sa gomme.

- Ils ne tarderont sans doute pas à nous convoquer pour que nous récupérions leur mission, suggéra Kranz, Après tout, les Apôtres de l'Etoile restent la priorité de Chronos, et avec deux Numbers temporairement hors-circuit, ils ne font que nous mettre à mal...  
- Pas pour longtemps ! Ils vont voir ce qu'on va leur foutre sur la gueule !

Un grand sourire est apparu sur les lèvres de Bardol, un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Kranz a dû le sentir à sa façon, car il se tourne vers l'autre homme. Sa voix est aussi neutre que d'habitude, mais Bardol sait y déceler une mise en garde.

- Pas d'acte inconsidéré, lui dit-il, Nous n'entrerons en scène que si on nous en donne l'ordre.  
- C'est pas la peine de me faire la morale, grogne Bardol, J'suis pas non plus un demeuré !  
- Il y a si peu d'écart entre toi et un parfait imbécile que je doute que cela fasse une grande différence.

La clinique privée de Chronos serait sans doute rayée de la carte à l'heure actuelle si, au moment où Bardol s'apprêtait à répondre autrement qu'avec des mots, l'ombre de Belzé ne s'était pas profilée à l'angle du couloir. Les deux Numbers s'écartent instantanément l'un de l'autre, non sans que l'amateur de chewing-gum ne lance un regard noir à son équipier - qui, bien sûr, s'en soucie autant que d'avoir le soleil dans les yeux. Ils ne se précipitent pas au devant de leur supérieur, attendent que celui-ci les ait rejoints. Il a les mains dans les poches de son grand manteau, et son air est grave ; pas que d'habitude le numéro deux soit d'un naturel souriant, mais Kranz et Bardol sentent que cette fois-ci, il y a _quelque chose_. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, Belzé les dévisage tour à tour.

- Vous êtes venus.

C'est une simple constation, il n'est pas spécialement ravi de les voir, mas ils ne l'importunent pas non plus. Tous deux le saluent respectueusement, et Kranz prend la parole.

- Kerberos a été battu.

Encore une constation, pesante. Et Bardol croit bon d'ajouter :

- Naizer doit avoir les foies, il déteste se faire battre.  
- Il se trouve actuellement dans le coma, lui apprend Belzé en lui coupant presque la parole.

Le numéro huit reste interdit, Kranz ne réagit pas. Leur chef les regarde sans ciller, et ses subordonnés peuvent sentir le poids qu'il porte sur ses épaules, sans jamais plier.

- Et Belouga est mort, ajoute-t-il, sans aucune altération dans le ton employé.

Face à lui, les deux Numbers gardent un visage impassible, qui ne permet pas de savoir si la nouvelle les affecte ou pas. Une chose est sûre : c'est un coup dur pour l'élite de Chronos.

- Qui va reprendre la mission de Kerberos? demande Kranz.

Aucun ne demande comment c'est arrivé, ni comment ses partenaires ont pris la chose ; personne ne s'intéresse non plus à l'état de Naizer, tout simplement parce que ça ne rentre pas dans les fonctions d'un soldat de Chronos et que ça ne leur apporterait de toute façon rien de le savoir.

- Personne pour le moment, lui répond Belzé, Avant d'organiser une autre offensive, nous devons au préalable rassembler nos forces. Il n'est pas question de voir encore diminuer nos effectifs.

Fugitive, une ombre a voilé les yeux clairs du numéro deux. Cela reste difficile, même avec l'expérience acquise, d'accepter la mort des hommes qui sont sous ses ordres. Mais Sephiria, elle, semble capable de tout soutenir, de tout contrer par son simple sourire ; lui ne doit pas fléchir non plus, et faire preuve de la même force d'esprit que la jeune femme.

- Quoi, on va laisser ces enflures se balader librement ! s'écrie Bardol, Chef ! C'est n'importe qu...  
- Critiquerais-tu les directives que l'on te donne, Bardolias ? le coupe sèchement Belzé.

L'interpelé ravale sa salive. Il n'y a que pour le reprendre sévèremment que l'on emploie son nom complet. Il a saisi le message, il se calme.

- Non, marmonne-t-il, Ca équivaudrait à une trahison, alors non.  
- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, Kranz, Bardol.

Belzé les dépasse et repart dieu sait où à travers la clinique. Les deux Numbers le regardent s'éloigner, sans rien dire ; leurs supérieurs laissent toujours flotter un lourd silence derrière eux, comme la mariée la traîne de sa robe. Il faut quelques minutes avant que Bardol ne laisse libre cours à sa colère.

- Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce délire ! explose-t-il, Deux des nôtres se font réduire en miettes, et nous on devrait rester là à se tourner les pouces !  
- Ca ne te servira à rien de t'énerver. On ne peut pas aller contre les désirs des Anciens, lui rappelle Kranz, Arrête de brailler inutilement, tu ne fais que me casser les tympans.  
- Ca t'emmerderait parce que t'as plus que ça, pas vrai ?  
- Je vais finir par te couper la langue si tu continues, le menace froidement l'aveugle, On est dans un hôpital, alors les secours seront déjà sur place pour te venir en aide, sois tranquille de ce côté-là.  
- C'est plutôt toi qui vas avoir besoin d'aide si _toi_ tu continues !

Il faudrait des heures pour expliquer comment ces deux-là en arrivaient toujours aux mains en moins de trente secondes ; pour faire simple disons que, malgré leurs longues heures de service communes, ils ressentaient toujours ce même agacement lorsqu'ils étaient face à face. Ca et le fait qu'ils ne supportaient pas d'être du même avis que l'autre.  
Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Bardol se détourne de son équipier, non sans un grondement rageur.

- Moi je vais pas crever ! marmonne-t-il, mais c'est suffisant pour que Kranz l'entende et il le sait.  
- Je n'en ai pas non plus l'intention, rétorque l'aveugle, et il ajoute d'une voix moqueuse : Ca serait plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter.

Quelques instants de réflexion permettent à Bardol de saisir le sous-entendu.

- Mais _que dalle_ ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre que tu te fasses buter !  
- Eh bien, je doute fort que tu retrouverais un équipier aussi patient que moi, et aussi capable de t'empêcher de commettre des bourdes à chaque nouvelle mission, lui répond Kranz en esquissant un rare sourire, Mais bon, peut-être qu'en fait tu serais content de te retrouver avec Naizer...

Le numéro huit le dévisage en fronçant les sourcils ; son partenaire devine sans peine son hésitation, et il regrette ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Naizer est vachement moins chiant que toi, fait juste Bardol en reniflant, Mais lui il porte la poisse à ses équipiers,...  
- Tu deviens superstitieux, Bardol.  
- Va te faire foutre !  
- Comme tu veux. »

Bardol se persuade que Kranz plaisantait en disant ça.


	3. Qu'il se taise

**Personnages : Naizer/Bardol, Kranz  
Spoilers : volume 11  
Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki

* * *

**

Blanc. Pendant un nombre de jours incalculable, tout a été blanc : les murs, le plafond, les draps du lit, l'uniforme des médecins et son esprit. Complètement blanc. Les jours, les gens défilent mais loin, trop loin de lui pour qu'il les sente passer.

Puis il finit par émerger de sa léthargie, il recommence à être présent aux choses. Ses sens se réveillent doucement et son esprit aussi, et avec lui... les images, les sons qu'on appelle souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il voudrait pouvoir attribuer à ses cauchemars de comateux.  
Des souvenirs qui sont bel et bien réels, une culpabilité qui l'est tout autant.  
Ses supérieurs sont venus le voir dès qu'ils ont appris qu'il avait recouvert sa lucidité, et il voudrait exprimer mieux que ça sa gratitude pour l'humanité dont ils on fait preuve à son égard ; surtout Sephiria, qui a posé sa main sur son bras et l'a regardé droit dans les yeux en lui apprenant la mort de Belouga.  
La mort de Belouga. Tellement incongrue... déplacée. Ce n'était pas à lui d'y rester. Pourtant, ce n'est pas Belouga qui est planté dans ce lit d'hôpital, mais lui, Naizer. Alors qu'il a voulu se sacrifier, qu'il a pleinement admis l'idée de mourir, il s'en est sorti. Ca, il ne le supporte pas. Il n'arrive pas à reporter sa faute sur Janus, même si sans ce dragueur de service, à l'heure actuelle Creed ne serait plus une menace pour le monde et pour Chronos, et même si... son partenaire serait encore en vie - bien qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de l'apprécier, avec le crâne défoncé par un bazooka. Il n'en veut pas à Janus. Il ne peut pas en vouloir à quelqu'un qui a refusé de laisser mourir un compagnon ; il ne lui en sera pas reconnaissant pour autant.

Naizer ne s'attend pas à recevoir d'autre visite que celle de Sephiria et Belzé, et il sait Janus en mission - ou bien encore incapable d'affronter son regard. Il n'a pas imaginé que d'autres Numbers puissent avoir envie de le voir, et certainement pas non plus imaginé que _celui-là_ pénètrerait un jour dans sa chambre d'hôpital.  
Bardolias S. Fanghini, sans doute le chien d'attaque le plus fidèle de l'organisation. Naizer sait que ce type ne se contente pas d'_exécuter_ les missions qu'on lui donne : il cherche toujours à prouver sa loyauté envers Chronos par tous les moyens possibles, même si cela signifie parfois agir sans avoir reçu aucun ordre. Certains, comme ceux du conseil disciplinaire, ne voient dans le comportement de Bardol qu'un désir de destruction que Sephiria devrait apprendre à brider, au lieu de lui laisser le mord aux dents. Mais c'est une erreur de jugement : le numéro huit n'est qu'un brave toutou qui essaye de pressentir les exigences de ses maîtres, et rien d'autre. Naizer n'approuve pas tellement ce type de fonctionnement, mais c'est ainsi que Bardol a été éduqué - non, dressé -, et on ne peut rien y changer.  
Il doute que l'autre soit venu jusqu'à lui sur ordre - qui aurait du temps à perdre pour un blessé qui ne récupérera peut-être pas suffisament de ses capacités pour rester Number ? On ne peut pas avoir donné un ordre pareil à Bardol. Mais se dire qu'il est ici de son plein gré est encore plus étrange...

Bardol ne fait pas de manières, donc pas de "bonjour" ni rien lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce. Les mains dans les poches, il inspecte la chambre, avant de lâcher :  
« Elle est glauque, cette piole. »  
Visiblement, il n'est pas venu ici pour remonter le moral de Naizer.  
« Si elle te plaît pas t'as qu'à te tirer, je te retiens pas, répliqua le numéro cinq, Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Bardol ?  
- Wow, quel accueil mon p'tit Naizer, ricane Bardol, C'est d'avoir perdu ton équipier qui t'met dans cet état-là ? Ah non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais : t'as l'habitude. »  
Naizer inspire profondément. Il ne peut que tenter de se calmer, il n'est pas encore en mesure de se battre.  
« C'est tout d'même marrant, poursuit l'autre, Que Belouga et Ash se soient faits buter par la même personne, tu trouves pas ? Ou bien alors p't-être que ça vient de toi, que t'es pas foutu de garder un équipier très longtemps ? »  
Naizer voudrait écraser la tête de Bardol contre un mur, voir les petits éclat d'os de son crâne se retrouver collés sur ce putain de mur trop blanc, avec son sang et ce qui lui sert de cervelle répandus tout autour. Mais il ne peut que serrer les poings. Le numéro huit fronce les sourcils.  
« T'as pas beaucoup de répondant, grogne-t-il, Faut que je dise quoi pour que tu t'énerves, hein ?  
- Tu m'emmerdes, Bardol. Casse-toi.  
- Ton pote est mort, et toi tu restes calme ? »  
Venant de Bardol, la question est pour la moins surprenante.  
« Pourquoi, toi tu réagirais comment si Kranz se faisait tuer ? demande Naizer, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, Tu te mettrais à chialer ? »  
Les yeux de Bardol reflètent soudain une lueur inquiétante, comme si les paroles de son interlocuteur avaient le pouvoir de faire de ce qu'il venait de dire une réalité.  
« Je resterais certainement pas à m'apitoyer sur mon sort parce que cet imbécile d'aveugle s'est fait descendre, grince-t-il cependant, Mais c'est sûr que je ferai regretter au mec qui a fait ça de pas s'être laissé gentimment trancher la gorge.  
- Comment tu crois que je peux venger Belouga, dans mon état ! proteste Naizer.  
- C'est qui qu'a parlé de vengeance ?... Ceux qui s'en prennent aux Numbers sont des ennemis de Chronos. Et les ennemis de Chronos, on les bute, explique Bardol dans un semblant de calme, C'est pas plus compliqué, et ça laisse pas de place à la vengeance. A la limite, tu laves l'affront qu'a subi Chronos, mais ça va pas plus loin.  
- Même s'il s'agissait de Kranz ?  
- Eh, on est partenaires, ça okay ! Mais ça veut pas dire que je tienne à ce type !  
- Aucune vengeance, alors ? » insiste Naizer.  
Les trois secondes que Bardol met à répondre pourraient être prises pour une hésitation, mais la voix du numéro huit est sans appel quand il répond :  
« Aucune. »  
Les deux Numbers se regardent dans les yeux une longue minute, puis Bardol se détourne pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il glisse deux doigts entre les lattes du stores afin de jeter un coup d'oeil dehors ; il ricane.  
« T'as une jolie vue sur le parking, dis-moi.  
- ...  
- Ils exagèrent, ils auraient pû te foutre de l'autre côté, comme ça t'aurais pû voir la piste d'atterrisage, les hélicoptères, tout ça.  
- Où tu v...  
- Et ça t'aurait bien fait chier de voir que nous on partait en mission, pendant que toi tu restes cloué ici. Remarque, même ici tu peux te lamenter en te disant que c'est nous qu'allons éliminer Creed, et que toi t'en auras pas une miette.  
- _La ferme_ ! »  
Bardol se tourne, satisfait, vers Naizer qui s'est redressé dans son lit. Il y a encore sur son visage quelques traces de la grimace de douleur qu'il a faite en s'asseyant.  
« Encore un mot, Bardol, le menace-t-il, Un seul mot et je t'écrase la gueule, t'as compris !  
- Ah ouais, et comment ? Tu vas essayer de faire ça avec ton oreiller ?  
L'autre Number s'approche de lui, les mains toujours au fond de ses poches. Il a l'air de celui qui sait qu'il domine la situation - peut-être parce que ce qu'il dit est vrai.  
« Tu peux rien faire, répète-t-il, T'en crèves d'envie mais tu peux même pas lever le petit doigt.  
- Tu... »  
Naizer est incapable de poursuivre sa phrase : ce que Bardol est en train de lui dire, il y a déjà pensé de nombreuses fois. Il a eu le temps de ressasser tout ce qu'il avait raté, depuis le temps qu'il est coincé ici. L'autre homme vient plus près du lit, soucieux de pousser la provocation le plus loin possible.  
« Tu veux faire sa fête à Creed alors que t'es pas foutu de me faire taire, poursuit-il en affichant un air moqueur parfaitement exaspérant, T'es juste bon à aboyer mais tu peux plus mordre, Naizer. »  
En disant cela, Bardol s'est planté en face du numéro cinq, dominant ainsi l'homme qui vient de se laisser retomber sur les oreillers. Il se penche vers lui pour ajouter quelque chose ; persuadé que Naizer est trop affaibli pour tenter quoi que se soit, il ne bronche pas lorsqu'il voit sa main se lever. Le reste du mouvement est trop rapide, et Bardol est trop proche pour réagir à temps.  
Naizer se saisit de sa cravate et l'attire brusquement à lui. Bardol ne réalise pas ce qui est en train de se produire quand leurs lèvres entrent en contact, mais la langue de Naizer s'enroulant dans sa bouche le tire de l'état de stupéfaction dans lequel il avait été plongé. Il repousse l'autre homme sans aucun ménagement, ses yeux lui jettent des éclairs.  
« Que... non mais que... _Non mais t'es pas bien, Naizer_ !  
- T'as pas aimé ? »  
Bardol s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.  
« T'as de la chance d'être déjà amoché, sinon je t'aurais bien démolli la gueule pour c'que tu viens de faire ! » crache-t-il en agitant un index accusateur dans la direction du numéro cinq.  
Il hésite un instant à revenir sur ses paroles et lui écraser son poing dans la figure, mais finalement se dirige vers la porte et quitte la chambre. Seul, Naizer passe à son tour ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour se débarasser de lui..., » murmure-t-il, avant de repenser à ce que l'autre lui a dit.  
Sa colère fond comme neige au soleil, et il recommence à se torturer avec ce qu'il aurait et n'aurait pas dû faire, pour chacun de ses équipiers.

Bardol avance dans le couloir à grands pas énervés, bousculant les infirmières et les malades qui se trouvent sur son passage. Il rejoint le hall, où l'attend son partenaire. Kranz se lève lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur.  
« Alors, comment allait-il ?  
- Bien, comme tous les mollusques, réplique Bardol, T'avais qu'à venir le voir toi-même, si ça t'intéressait.  
- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour lui rendre visite _tout seul_, » lui rétorque Kranz.  
Un grognement lui répond. Pour se calmer, Bardol sort de sa poche un paquet de chewing-gum, et en prend trois ou quatre qu'il se met à mâcher férocement. Sous son casque, l'aveugle hausse un sourcil.  
« Une contrariété ? lui demande-t-il.  
- Nan, la ferme. »


	4. Réveil

**Personnages : Naizer/Bardol/Kranz  
Spoilers : volume 11  
Disclaimer : les Numbers appartiennent toujours à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô  
Note : j'ai hésité, mais finalement je le mets là - mes excuses aux éventuels fans de Bardol qui trouveraient que je le fais _vraiment _trop con.

* * *

**

Bardol sentit qu'au-delà de ses paupières closes, la lumière changeait. Il tourna la tête sur l'oreiller en grognant, mais ce simple effort acheva de l'arracher à sa douce torpeur. Pourtant il garda les yeux fermés, comme si la fenêtre ouverte et le jour qui l'assaillait n'avaient pas suffit à le réveiller. Il se pelotonna davantage sous le drap, même si c'était un réflexe infantile et ridicule de la part d'un soldat de Chronos - de toute façon, personne ne lui avait jamais ordonné de rester digne quoi qu'il advienne. Ses jambes entrèrent en contact avec d'autres jambes, alors que son front venait se coller contre une poitrine qui se soulevait encore au rythme du sommeil. Le cerveau de Bardol, plus embrumé que d'habitude ce matin-là, mit un certain temps à analyser cette foule d'informations inhabituelles. Des jambes. Dans son lit. Des jambes avec des _poils_ - il lui paraissait hautement improbable que tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille au soir l'ait abruti au point de le fourrer au pieu avec une bonne femme qui s'épilait une fois l'an!... Mais en même temps, il n'envisageait pas non plus l'autre solution par élimination avec plus de réjouissance.  
Et s'il essayait un peu de savoir avec qui il était, tiens? - non, il ne devait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas être réveillé pour penser un truc pareil ; bon dieu qu'il avait mal au crâne...  
Il inspira une longue goûlée de l'air moite du lit, se préparant à distiller les effluves émanant du corps à ses côtés. Mais le suspens fut de courte durée : l'odeur de cigare était trop forte pour qu'il y ait erreur sur la personne. Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Le numéro huit se redressa trop brusquement : il s'empêtra dans le draps et se retrouva au sol, une jambe encore sur le matelas, sans comprendre comment il avait fait pour tomber - c'était allé trop vite, et son esprit était encore trop focalisé sur le message "Naizer est à poil dans _mon_ lit" dont les lettres de feu martelaient ses rares neurones opérationnels. Ca et la migraine vissée dans son crâne pour une bonne partie de la matinée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » réussit-il finalement à demander.

A l'instant même où la question franchissait ses lèvres, Bardol se sentit incroyablement con de la poser, tellement le pourquoi de la présence de Naizer était évident. Mais de toute façon, l'autre homme, à première vue aussi frais que lui, ne releva pas, se contentant d'ouvrir les yeux péniblement ; la transition entre le sommeil et la lumière du jour était trop brutale pour qu'il fasse autre chose que ciller sans grande motivation. Le numéro huit, lui, restait assis bêtement au pied du lit, la jambe toujours levée, attendant que les connections s'établissent dans son cerveau fatigué pour lui permettre d'obtenir une réaction adéquate face à _ça_.  
Une seconde évidence s'imposa à lui avec un train de retard : si Naizer se trouvait encore là, qui avait relevés les stores?  
Bardol ramena sa jambe à lui et, lentement, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Bien dormi ? » lui fit Kranz, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Cette fois, Bardol eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas poser de question stupide.


	5. Commissions

**Personnages :** Kranz, Bardol  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Kentarô Yabuki

* * *

« "Café du monde" ? lit Bardol, Hey mais, c'est pas ma marque habituelle ! _Kranz !_

— Désolé. J'ignorais qu'à ton âge tu avais déjà des manies alimentaires, réplique le numéro quatre sans se détourner des provisions qu'il range dans les placards.

— Je t'avais écrit une liste, putain !

Un silence, le temps pour Bardol de réaliser à quel point il est con. Kranz ne se donne pas la peine de se payer sa tronche, ce qui est presque plus irritant que s'il le vannait vraiment.

— Raaah, et puis tu fais chier !

— Si ça ne te plaît pas, évite de te faire blesser en mission et fais tes courses toi-même, la prochaine fois. »


	6. Masque

**Personnages :** Bardol, Lin (Kranz/Bardol)  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Kentarô Yabuki

* * *

Parce qu'il le connaît bien, Bardol s'aperçoit immédiatement qu'un truc cloche, que ce type avec pourtant le casque, le sourire horripilant et les gants impeccables de Kranz, ben c'est pas lui.

« Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? » veut savoir Lin, son masque arraché.

Même aveugle, Kranz se déplace avec aisance et ses gestes, bien que précis, témoignent d'une évaluation des distances qui n'a rien de naturel. Lin n'est pas habitué à évoluer dans le noir.

Bardol ne lui répond rien de tout ça ; il n'a aucune envie d'aider cette punaise à s'améliorer!

(Ni qu'il devine jusqu'où il connaît les mouvement du corps de son partenaire.)


	7. Une tache

**Personnages :** Kranz/Bardol  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Kentarô Yabuki

* * *

Il reste du sang sur son casque, quelques gouttes qui ont giclé quand la lame de Mars a ouvert la gorge de sa cible et que Kranz n'a pas essuyé, parce que s'il a bien senti le sang tacher sa joue, il ne peut pas voir le reste.

Bardol se moque de la propreté comme d'une guigne, ou plutôt il n'a rien contre deux-trois traînées vermillon tant qu'elles proviennent d'un type qu'il a tué ; il n'a pas besoin, comme Kranz, de toujours paraître impeccable — comme si ce con d'aveugle pouvait encore en profiter!  
Seulement il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ce sang que son partenaire ne remarque pas, comme une erreur, alors que Kranz n'en commet jamais.

Avant de trop avoir à réfléchir là-dessus, Bardol s'approche et frotte sa manche contre le casque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Kranz, un haussement de sourcil dans la voix.  
— J'nettoie, vu que t'es trop handicapé pour te rendre compte tout seul que t'es dégueulasse. »

L'insulte arrache un sourire moqueur à Kranz, et la pique est immédiate.

« Une vraie mère-poule.  
— J't'emmerde, grogne Bardol en retirant son bras, toutefois pas assez vite pour empêcher l'autre homme d'attraper son poignet et de l'attirer à lui.  
— Moi aussi », répond-il, la suite évidente dans le baiser qu'il lui donne.


	8. Convalescence

**Personnages :** Kranz, Bardol  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Kentarô Yabuki

* * *

Les dents serrées, Kranz contient son agacement, mais Bardol semble avoir décidé que rester calme n'était pas au programme.

« Tu veux savoir de combien t'as raté la cible, l'aveugle ? C'est quoi le moins déprimant pour toi, que je te le donne en mètres ou en centimètres ? »

Son partenaire parle fort et, d'après le froissement de tissu que Kranz perçoit, ses paroles s'accompagnent de grands gestes qui achèvent de le situer.  
Bardol se décale à peine quand le couteau se plante dans le mur au-dessus de son épaule.

« Oh, un lancer un peu moins pourri que les autres ! Continue comme ça et tu resteras peut-être pas convalescent toute ta vie ! »


End file.
